behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
David Matranga
David Matranga (born April 20, 1979 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor affiliated with ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *AKB0048 Next Stage - Chieri's Father, Announcer, Additional Voices *Akame ga Kill! - Wave *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku - Store Clerk (ep5), Additional Voices *Amagi Brilliant Park - Genjuro, Additional Voices *Angel Beats! - Hideki Hinata *Another - Mr. Kubodera, Additional Voices *Appleseed XIII - Briareos *Attack on Titan - Bertholdt Hoover, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan Season 2 - Bertholdt Hoover *Barakamon - Additional Voices *Blood Blockade Battlefront - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict - Subaru Asahina *Btooom! - Masahito Date *CANAAN - Minorikawa *Chance Pop Session - Kaito Kosaka, Bass Player, Keiji (ep11), Music City Award Announcer (ep13), Publicist A (ep7), Staffer B (ep12), Youth 1 (ep13) *Chivalry of a Failed Knight - Itsuki Kurogane, Additional Voices *Clannad - Tomoya Okazaki *Clannad: After Story - Tomoya Okazaki, Rival Gang *Cøde:Breaker - Hitomi *Demon King Daimao - Yozo Hattori *DRAMAtical Murder - Koujaku *Diabolik Lovers - Richter *Dream Eater Merry - Pharos Heracles *ef - a tale of melodies - Yu Himura *ef - a tale of memories - Yu Himura *Elfen Lied - Male Staff (ep11), Ohmori (ep10), Police Officer B (ep9) *Endride - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail - Additional Voices *From the New World - Shisei Kaburagi (ep8), Additional Voices *Garo: The Crimson Moon - Aristocrat (ep14), Additional Voices *Gatchaman Crowds - Additional Voices *Gatchaman Crowds insight - Prime Minister Sugayama *GATE - Additional Voices *Generator Gawl - Lab Tech#1 (ep8), Security Guard#1 (ep8), Spider Generator (ep7) *Ghost Stories - Racist Cabbie (ep14) *Girls und Panzer - Shinzaburou, Additional Voices *Gosick - Young Albert de Blois (ep15) *Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East - Rio Satomi *Hakuōki: Dawn of the Shinsengumi - Sannan-san *Hakuōki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom - Keisuke Sannan *Hakuōki: Record of the Jade Blood - Keisuke Sannan *Heaven's Memo Pad - Hiro *High School of the Dead - Hisashi Igo, Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga - Yuichi Komura *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter - Yuichi Komura *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II - Innocentuis, Nenji, Noriki *Inu X Boku: Secret Service - Kagerou Shoukiin *Joker Game - Odagiri *Karneval - Akari *Kids on the Slope - Junichi Katsuragi *Kokoro Connect - Ryuzen Goto *Log Horizon - Roderic *Log Horizon 2 - Roderick *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions - Additional Voices *Magical Warfare - Kazuma Ryuusenji *Medaka Box - Hakama Shiranui (ep11), Male Student (ep9), Yakushima *Medaka Box: Abnormal - Hakama Shiranui, Yakushima (ep1) *My Hero Academia - Shōto Todoroki *My Hero Academia Season 2 - Shoto Todoroki *My Love Story!! - Koki Ichinose *Needless - Adam Arklight, Village Leader (ep10) *No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! - Tomoki Kuroki *Nyan Koi! - Haruhiko Endou *One Piece - Puzzle, Shu (ep309), Additional Voices *Parasyte -the maxim- - Mita *Psycho-Pass - Koichi Ashikaga (ep8) *Red Data Girl - Yukimasa Sagara *S・A: Special・A - Aoi Ogata, Nakamura, Sakura's Dad, Additional Voices *Sakura Quest - Hashimoto (ep1) *Say "I love you." - Business Man (ep1), Daichi Kurosawa, Additional Voices *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen - Orphen *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge - Orphen, Doctor (ep6) *Steel Angel Kurumi - Kamihito *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna - Imai Sokyu *The Book of Bantorra - Mokkania Fluru, Additional Voices *The Future Diary - Teacher (ep18) *The Rolling Girls - Shuten *Tokyo ESP - Toru Kanze *Tsuritama - Duckmen, Home Room Teacher, Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *5 Centimeters Per Second - Takaki Tōno (2008 ADV Dub) *Appleseed - Briareos Hecatonchires (Sentai Filmworks Dub) *Appleseed: Ex machina - Briareos *Appleseed Alpha - Briareos *Children Who Chase Lost Voices - Ryūji Morisaki *Clannad ~The Motion Picture~ - Tomoya Okazaki *Colorful - Mr. Sawada *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess - Geese *Loups=Garous - Tōji Kunugi *Mardock Scramble: The First Compression - Doctor Easter *Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion - Doctor Easter *Mardock Scramble: The Third Exhaust - Doctor Easter *Planzet - Additional Voices *Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Harlock *Starship Troopers: Invasion - Johnny Rico *The Garden of Words - Mr. Ito *Wolf Children - Ookami 'OVA - Dubbing' *Broken Blade - Loggin G. Garf Ensance, Loquis *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy - Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *Hakuōki: A Memory of Snow Flowers - Keisuke Sannan, Additional Voices *Halo Legends - Ghost (ep6), Joseph (ep4) *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar - Teacher (ep4), Additional Voices *This Boy Caught a Merman - Isaki *Towa no Quon - Shun Kazami, Epsilon 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Daigo (ep19) *Planetarian - Kuzuya/The Junker *Upotte!! - Sensei *Xam'd: Lost Memories - Furuichi Teraoka Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (108) Links *David Matranga on Wikipedia